A Dangerous Mind
by SevSnape4ever
Summary: Although the Dark Lord has returned to power, Lucius Malfoy's life is getting harder day by day. It doesn't help that an old flame has come back and is threatening everything he once knew. Starts in the Order of the Phoenix. Was posted, then taken down and re-done. Rated M for Violence and Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story has been posted before, for those who have seen it before. I deleted it because after reading it over I decided I didn't like the way it was going, as well as a lot of the chapters were awful. So I have begun revising it and changing the plot of the story. So bare with me, the first few chapters will be quite similar!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study while he worked on his long and tedious reports for the Ministry of Magic job he surprisingly was able to keep. It was only a few months ago that the Dark Lord had risen for the second time. Lucius had been terrified since he chose not to search for him after his first defeat but thankfully he understood why Lucius did what he did. He had kept his status in the Ministry while waiting for signs of his Lord's return and the moment it was certain, Lucius had returned to his side. Pushing those thoughts aside, Lucius continued with his paperwork. He was sorting through a pile of parchment that was mixed with various reports when he read across a familiar name. Hannah Nox. She was to be working at Hogwarts this approaching year as the History of Magic professor. Lucius racked his brain for a reference of where he knew this name. Then, it came to him. They went to school together. Hannah was in Ravenclaw only a few years younger him. She was close friends with those despicable marauders, Sirius Black in particular.

Unfortunately Lucius and Hannah did not have the best of relationships, in fact Lucius would not call what they had a relationship at all. Ever since his divorce with his wife Narcissa, Lucius has been quite lonely and during his loneliness he had found himself thinking back on all the regrets he had.

Narcissa left him when the Dark Lord rose again because she did not wish to be involved in the dark arts anymore. She was deeply angry that Lucius would return to his Lord's side and at the same time present their son as a loyal follower but Lucius had no choice. Besides, this was exactly where he wanted to be. He enjoyed the power and the authority he received because of the position he was in.

His thoughts drifted back to the girl he once knew, Hannah, and could remember one thing in particular. She was one of the most beautiful witches he had ever had the pleasure of setting eyes on. The two had a connected before that untimely day that tragedy struck. He hated himself for years for doing what he had done, but it was out of his control and in his opinion, she was too blind too see that.

Lucius knew he was going to have to meet Hannah and discuss the job she was about to approach and he wished for nothing more than for her to forgive him for all the pain he once caused her when they attended school together.

* * *

Hannah awoke to the blinding light of the sun shining through her window directly onto her face. She groaned and rolled off her warm bed, kicking her cat Sparkle in the process. She staggered to the bathroom and started the While the shower was heating up Hannah glanced at herself in the mirror. She truly liked her appearance, with her high cheek bones and round eyes. She had dark green and golden eyes that were surrounded by thick black eyelashes, and had full ruby red lips. Her soft brown hair waved half way down her back and swung with every movement. Hannah had always been tall but she was also curvy in all the right places. She was remarkably beautiful.

Once the shower reached the desired temperature she undressed and stepped in. The warm water instantly woke her and the smell of her mint body wash was a refreshing scent. When she was finished her shower she dried and put on her silk black robe and walked into the kitchen. Hannah lived in a very large manor in Scotland, alone with her cat Sparkle. The manor was colored silver and blue throughout and was filled with antiques that her family had passed down throughout the ages. The house was secluded and if you peered out one of the windows you would see nothing but green growing for miles. Hannah loved her home, it felt safe and secure.

It was a day like every other. Hannah sat to eat her morning meal followed by a light stroll around the grounds of her manor. When she returned to the house, she began lightly packing up important items for her new job. She was to be working at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, something she had always dreamed about. Although she would not be teaching her most favorite of subjects, she was simply thankful to have a job in the ancient castle.

Later that day, once she got sick of packing, Hannah was reading one of her favorite novels when she heard a knock on the door. She jumped out of her seat and ran to answer and when she opened the door she saw her friend Athena Lockwire standing happily in the doorway.

"Hannah!" Athena exclaimed excitedly and threw her arms around her long time friend.

"Athena, hello what brings you here?" Hannah asked as she pulled out of the hug. Hannah had never been one to hug.

"I've missed you Hannah it's been quite some time. What have you been up to? Anything new?" Athena answered, ignoring her question.

"Actually I got a job at Hogwarts recently. I start this coming year." Hannah said happily.

"Oh that is just so exciting we must celebrate I know this amazing pub that just opened up, we should go there this evening." Athena suggested as she invited herself into Hannah's manor.

Hannah knew this was coming, her friend always wanted her to go out. Each time she showed up randomly at Hannah's door it was followed by an outing which never ended well. Hannah was always left to go home alone since her friend would end up meeting some guy that would take her back to his place but never the less, Hannah agreed.

It was only late afternoon when Athena arrived so before they got ready for their night out the two girls drank expensive mead and chatted with each other about things that were new in their lives while bathing in the warm sun. Athena told Hannah about her new job at the Ministry while Hannah discussed the plans of her new teaching job. When it was time to get ready to leave the two went to Hannah's extravagant closet and decided on outfits.

Hannah chose a black dress that ended just above her knees. It had gold threads all throughout it and was quite low cut. She chose some short inch heels to go with her outfit and applied a very minimal amount of make up. Athena on the other hand had chosen something much more pronounced. She wore a bright red sleeveless dress with black high heeled shoes along with much more make up then Hannah would ever think of wearing. She knew this meant Athena intended on meeting a wizard to take her home for a fun filled evening.

When the two girls were finally ready to go to their destination they walked outside quite far down the front drive and apparated to the pub Athena had mentioned. From the outside it looked like a normal pub, nothing special, but when they walked in it was much more adorned than Hannah had expected. Athena spotted two empty stools by the bar and dragged her friend over to them. They each ordered a drink and began a nonchalant conversation. It didn't take long for Athena's outfit to draw in the attention of the opposite sex.

"Hello miss I was wondering if you would care to share this dance with me?" A tall man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes asked Athena. She threw Hannah a glance that seemed to be asking if she would be fine if she left and when Hannah nodded in understanding, Athena and the man walked away towards the dance floor.

'Typical' Hannah thought as she finished her drink. She was always left to sit alone while Athena was off doing whatever she does best. She sat alone at the bar and looked around the pub. She never liked going to them, even when she was younger. Something about the type of people she met there and the environment was a turn off to her.

'Maybe I don't look approachable.' Hannah thought to herself. She looked down her body and eyed her outfit. She didn't see what was wrong with the way she looked, but sat up a little straighter. It was simple, yes, and covered the areas that most men were attracted to, but there was nothing wrong with keeping a guy guessing. She knew she wasn't unappealing to the eye so perhaps people in these pubs were more likely to converse with someone they knew would be an easy catch.

Shortly after Athena had left with that tall, handsome man Hannah was caught off guard by a wizard taking a seat next to her. She looked at him but did not like what she saw. It wasn't that he was unattractive physically, it was the way he ogled her. He was definitely older than her and she saw no reason to hang around. She stood from her seat and turned around quickly to find somewhere else to sit when she bumped into someone.

"Hello" The man she had ran into said.

"Hi, I'm sorry for running into you, I probably should look before walking." Hannah said, quite embarrassed.

"I'm quite alright, a pretty lady like yourself has nothing to apologize for." He reassured before taking a seat in the chair that had previously been occupied by the other man. She was glad to see he had gone elsewhere so now she could possibly engage with this much more attractive man.

"I was just coming over here to ask what a beautiful witch like yourself was doing sitting in a bar all alone." The man said as he smiled at her. He was tall and Hannah liked that since she too was quite tall for a woman. He had dark brown almost black hair that hung down over his forehead and ended just before covering his bright green eyes. He was, in Hannah's mind, very handsome.

"My friend is just dancing with someone." Hannah said and looked down at her empty drink.

"Would you care for another drink miss?" He asked politely.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Hannah answered.

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me" She said. "I'm Hannah by the way."

"Evan." He said after ordering her a drink.

The bartender came back with only one drink and placed it down in front of her.

"Aren't you having a drink as well?" Hannah asked.

"No I think I've already had enough for tonight." Evan said smiling kindly at her.

Hannah drank her drink and continued to talk with Evan while he proceeded to order her refills for when she was done and Hannah began to feel herself becoming very drunk.

"I think that I have had enough tonight Evan" Hannah whispered drunkenly as Evan ordered her another.

"Ahh darling just one more, this one will be your favorite, I promise." He said as he winked at her. Hannah smiled and agreed to one more drink. While he was ordering, Hannah searched the dance floor for Athena or the wizard she went to dance with but had no luck. Hannah continued to watch the people around the bar when Evan snapped her out of her trance.

"Here you are love." He said as he handed her the drink. Hannah took only a couple sips until she found the glass empty.

"Would you like to dance?" Hannah asked as she put the empty glass back on the counter.

"Sure." He said. Evan winked at the bartender and got off his stool then grabbed Hannah's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

They danced intimately and Hannah could feel the alcohol she had consumed effecting her vision. The longer they danced the drunker she started to feel. Evan leaned in close and whispered, "lets go somewhere quieter" and Hannah nodded then followed him as he led her out the side door of the pub.

Evan led her to what she believed was a close by ally and pushed her gently against the stone wall. The coolness of the stone felt amazing on her warm skin and just as she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling, a set of lips came into contact with her neck and began to make their way along her exposed skin. She opened her eyes to see Evan kissing her neck and pinning her against the wall. Not realizing what she was doing and focusing more on the blissful feeling this naughty act was giving her, she moaned. Evan continued to kiss, lick and bite at her neck and Hannah began pushing herself against him. She could feel the hardness in his pants and chose to stop the strain on his groin. She reached down to his belt buckle and with both hands undid his pants.

Evan moaned as Hannah slipped a hand inside his trousers and began stroking his cock. He immediately stopped kissing her neck and moved down to her left breast. He slid one hand down her dress and brought it up to massage her other breast while he moaned and continued to play with her nipple. Hannah proceeded to stroke his hard cock and moaned his name as the pleasure built up inside of her. She could feel herself getting wet with the anticipation.

"I wanna fuck you." Evan groaned and he thrusted himself into Hannah's hand which cause a moan to escape her lips. She knew it was wrong what they were doing and what she knew they were about to do but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be taken right here, right now, in this ally.

"Then fuck me Evan." Hannah slurred in his ear. He instantly picked her legs up and wrapped them around his waist before he pushed her wet lace panties to the side. He slowly slid a finger inside her tight and waiting center and groaned as she moaned his name.

Hannah continued to let soft moans escape her lips as he slid another finger inside and began thrusting while hitting her sensitive spot.

"Stop teasing and fuck me with your hard cock Evan." She lustfully called out as she pushed herself against his hand making his fingers go deeper inside of her.

Evan removed his fingers and slowly guided his cock into her opening. Hannah moaned loudly as he filled her tight space and she leaned her head back against the wall with her eyes closed. Once all the way in Evan began to pull out slowly, only to thrust back in hard.

"Oh yeah, like that." Hannah breathed as Evan fucked her harder and faster. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she attempted to hang on while he forcefully thrusted into her. Their breathing picked up and Hannah could hear Evan groaning as he entered her which turned her on even more. It wasn't long before she could feel herself getting warmer and closer to release. His body felt so good pressed against hers and all she could focus on was the great pleasure it provided her. She arched her back and thrusted herself against him, helping him go deeper into her which caused him to breath her name huskily in her ear.

"Yes, I'm going to come Evan, make me come." Hannah purred in his ear which made him drive harder into her. She screamed out in pure ecstasy while he felt her inside closing tightly around him, causing him to growl as he filled her with his warm seed.

Evan pulled out of Hannah and put her legs down before he did up his pants. After straightening his appearance he turned his attention back to Hannah who was still trying to catch her breath.

"I really enjoyed that. You were a good fuck." Evan sneered at her as she leaned against the wall.

"What?" Hannah looked at him with confusion etched on her face.

"You tell no one about this, got it?" He breathed dangerously at her.

"But-" Hannah started when Evan grabbed her by the throat.

"Got it?" He said harshly before she nodded. He pushed her towards the wall and Hannah's head flew back, smashing against the brick wall before she slid to the ground. Evan leant down and reached up her dress. He pulled off her panties and held them to his nose while inhaling her scent.

"Mmm, just a reminder beautiful. You'll need this." He threw her a vial and stood back up. "Have a nice night, I know I did." He said casting her one last smile, which she had thought was absolutely stunning, and walked away from her.

Hannah laid on the cold, wet ground feeling dizzy and unaware.

'Why had he done this to me?' She thought. 'He seemed so nice.'

Hannah tried to get off the ground but when she attempted to stand she felt her body go numb and her vision blur. The blow to her head had begun to bleed and she couldn't stand without feeling the need to faint. Hannah began to panic, she didn't know where she was. She was no where near the pub like she thought she was and she had no way of finding out where Athena went. There was no way she would be able to apparate herself back to the manor in this state.

Suddenly Hannah heard footsteps coming towards her. Her vision was slightly clouded and it sent blinding pain through her temples when she attempted to look up. By the looks of the shoes and the way they were walking she knew it was a man.

'No, no, no not again' She thought as her eyes started to water.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Said a drawling voice. It was cold and harsh, and did not sound at all concerned. Hannah could not talk, she could not move. All she could do was listen to the man coming closer to her. She wanted to run and hide, she tried with all her might but she could not stand.

He was coming closer.

Hannah forced herself to look up as the man stood over her. He had murderous gray eyes, and very pale skin. He had platinum blonde hair and a disgusted smirk on his face. She knew exactly who he was.

"Just another whore, fuck the wrong guy this time?" He said cruelly.

Did he not recognize her?

"What is this?" He said as he reached for the vial Evan had thrown at her. "Ahh drugged too I see."

'What? Drugged?'

He dropped the vial next to her and started to stand.

He was going to leave her laying here alone like this?

"Lucius." Hannah said as loud as she could but knew it only came out as a whimper. Hoping he would hear her, she said his name again and it came out more painfully than she had intended.

Lucius bent down in front of her face, and knowing he would recognize her eyes, she forced herself to look at him. He looked at her for a moment and then the realization hit him.

"Hannah?" He breathed with shock written across his face.

"Don't leave." Hannah managed to breathe before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I am terribly sorry for the long wait on this story. I hope those who have been keeping an eye on it like this chapter, as well as for the reviews and adds. I look forward to hearing your opinions!

* * *

When Hannah awoke she was laying in a bed with smooth green silk sheets that felt sensational against her skin. She had no intention of opening her eyes, not ready for any light which would cause her headache to worsen. She gently felt around her trying to get an idea of where she might have ended up. She did not recognize anything and sent a silent prayer that she was not at some random mans house alone.

Finally she decided she needed to open her eyes and figure out what situation she was it. She squinted her eyes open slightly to see the light of the full moon shining in through a massive window.

She opened her eyes fully and looked around the room. She had never seen such a beautiful place before. Although it was dark she could still make out most of what occupied it. Across from her was a large dresser with a beautiful silver mirror hanging above and on her left side was a small night table that looked very old and precious. On the other side closest to the window there was an extravagant looking fireplace that was dimly lit and surrounded by two high backed chairs. Hannah noticed a door that was half open and could only guess that it lead to the bathroom. Wanting to get a better look, Hannah raised herself up slightly only to be hit with a blinding headache and excruciating pain in her stomach. She knew instantly that she was going to be sick.

Ignoring the pain, Hannah jumped out of the warm, comfortable four poster bed and ran towards the door she assumed was the bathroom. Luckily she was right. She knelt down next to the toilet and began to heave up all that she ate and drank only a couple of hours ago. This continued for some time even after all the contents left her stomach. She was throwing up bile and felt weak and shaky before it finally stopped and Hannah flushed then rested her head against the wall. She felt awful.

'What happened last night? Where am I?' Hannah asked herself as she looked at her hands. They were cut and bruised but looked like someone had mended them. She tried hard to remember the events of last night, only to fail when she reached the memory of the pub that her friend Athena suggested they go to.

'I've probably just drank too much.' Hannah thought, 'And this is probably just Athena's house.'

She hadn't seen Athena since she moved into her new home and she was told that it was much more incredible than the last one she lived in. The room that she was in proved that this house was extraordinary compared to her previous home.

Hannah sat against the wall, dry heaving occasionally, until she heard a knock on the door. She looked up from her spot and saw a face look in.

"How are you feeling?" Lucius Malfoy asked her. She didn't respond so he fully merged into the bathroom with a glass of water and a vial.

"Lucius?" Hannah asked in disbelief. 'That's where she was? Oh no. Did they sleep together? Is that why she felt so raw?'

"Yes Hannah, don't you remember?" He asked as he approached her slowly. He sounded annoyed.

"Remember what?"

"I found you last night, in an ally."

'What was I doing in an ally?' Hannah thought to herself.

"Hannah you were drugged last night." Lucius said cautiously as he watched for a reaction.

"N-no I was just drunk."

"Sadly not, I found a vial next to you with a potion to treat drugged victims. Whoever did this to you must've gave it to you. I guess he wanted you to know what had happened because he also left a note attached to it saying, 'I told you the last one would be your favorite'." Lucius said as he knelt down in front of her.

Hannah looked at him in shock. She remembered. Athena had left with a man and she had stayed alone at the counter with a wizard who had bought her a few too many drinks, and she didn't watch as they were being made.

"Hannah do you remember who brought you to the ally last night?" Lucius asked as he stared intently into her eyes.

"Evan." She barely managed to choke out.

"Evan who?" He sighed.

"Just Evan." She said as she began to cry. How could she have been so stupid. She looked away while he was getting her drinks and it didn't cross her mind of asking for a last name. She never did this sort of thing and there was no explanation as to why tonight was any different. She cringed as she remembered parts of that evening and she suddenly felt foolish, and dirty.

"I didn't give you the potion he left, but I made you a new one. One that isn't laced with another drug. You shouldn't have left with someone you didn't know Hannah." He said to her firmly. "Drink this. And some water to wash away the taste, you'll feel better." Lucius handed her the open vial and placed the cup of water next to her. She did not sense any compassion is his voice. It didn't make any sense as to why he was caring for her at all. He stood after watching her open the bottle and walked out of the bathroom.

Hannah did as she was told. The potion burned as it went down and she quickly picked up the glass off water to sooth her sore throat. The potion had been horrible but it made her feel a tremendous amount better than she had when she woke up. She stood, hoping that she would not feel sick again and slowly made her way to the comfortable bed then climbed in and rested her throbbing head against the satin pillow.

'What a strange evening.' She thought.

The last time she had seen Lucius Malfoy it was not a pleasant visit. He was never truly pleasant to her so why had things been so different this evening? The Lucius she knew would have just left her alone in that ally without a second thought, but instead he brought her to his home and tended to her.

'He probably didn't know it was me.' She concluded. 'Not until he brought me here, then realized what a mistake he made.'

Hannah continued to think about him, and the last time she had seen him then decided she was right. There was no way a man this cruel would ever be kind to someone like her. Eventually she gave up on thinking and the potion slowly took it's full affect. She wrapped the covers tightly around her as she drifted off into a quiet slumber.

* * *

After leaving the bathroom Hannah occupied, Lucius went to his study. He closed the door behind him and took a seat in one of the two chairs placed in front of the luxurious fireplace but although the fire was big, he still felt cold. Lucius summoned a bottle of fire whiskey and poured himself half a glass. He wasn't tired. Hannah had been in such rough shape when he found her. The moment he realized who she was, she passed out there in the ally and he knew he would not be able to leave the poor girl there even if she was stupid enough to put herself in that position. She still was that innocent young girl he had known all those years ago. He immediately brought her back to his manor and tended to her open wounds, then let her rest in his bed until she woke. Lucius couldn't get the image of her broken and bleeding body on the pavement out of his head. What was going on with him? He'd seen her in much worse conditions than this before and that hadn't affected him, he couldn't understand why this time was any different. It had been a long time since he had seen her and it wasn't until now that all the horrible things they had been through swam to the front of his head. He had no intention of seeing her again and did not want to be reacquainted in a way such as this.

Lucius sat in his study and continued to drink his fire whiskey until half of the unopened bottle was gone. He started to feel drowsy so he leaned back in his comfortable chair.

_He sat on a couch in the Slytherin common room reading one of his favorite books, one that his father had sent him on his previous birthday when Yaxley approached him._

"_We've got a nice one in the old History of Magic classroom if you'd like to meet her." He said and smirked at Lucius. _

"_Ah yes, I suppose now is as convenient as ever." He drawled as he stood then followed Yaxley out of the common room and up to the fifth floor. _

_It was Sirius Black's girlfriend they were holding hostage in an attempted to scare Sirius into joining the Dark Lord who was growing into power. They already had his brother Regulus but wanted Sirius because of his family bloodline. They believed that if they tortured his beloved girlfriend enough he would finally come around in an attempt to save her. They rounded the corner on the fifth floor and reached the abandoned classroom Yaxley had mentioned and Lucius could vaguely hear the crying of a young girl inside which sickly satisfied him. He loved reducing people into feeling terror in his presence, it gave him a sense of power and control. _

_When Yaxley opened the door, Lucius caught sight of the girl crumpled near the far wall. _

"_Now now, Avery, don't torture the girl too much." Lucius said smirking at his friend. "Give everyone else a go." _

_He walked towards the girl and threw a spell at her. She screamed in pain and flew back against the wall then slid down holding her arm which had twisted unconventionally as she hit the stone wall. She attempted to push herself up but Lucius cast another spell forcing her to stay down. He was now standing over her with a dangerous look on his face._

"_Please stop." The girl whimpered. "Please, I'll do whatever you want." _

"_I do not want anything from you girl, the pleasure your suffering gives me is quite enough." He said as he kicked her over onto her back. He leaned down next to her face and gently pushed her dark hair out of her face. It was when she opened her eyes and locked them with his that he realized how difficult this would be. Her eyes seemed to look right into him, and he was unable to look away. He sat there staring at her as she looked back, pleading with her gaze. _

"_Leave me." He said suddenly, not taking his eyes off hers. _

"_But Malfoy what about the plan-" Yaxley started. _

"_I said leave." Lucius said in a much stronger tone and finally looked away from the girl to send an icy glare towards his two friends. _

_Avery and Yaxley did as they were told and when Lucius heard the door close behind them he stood up. He sat on a desk near the girl and looked at her pathetic form laying on the ground. _

"_Get up." He ordered. _

_She did. _

"_What is your name." He asked as she sat against the wall he had previously thrown her against. _

"_H-Hannah, Hannah Nox." She stuttered while looking down. She was holding her arm while painfully wincing every time she put pressure on it. _

_Lucius admired her. She was truly beautiful. She had long, thick, dark hair that shaped her porcelain face. She had a small frame but was curvy in all the right places which caught Lucius' attention the most._

'_At least Black got one thing right.' He thought to himself._

_He got off the desk and began to walk towards her. When he knelt in front of her she closed her eyes and turned away which made him angry so he forcefully pulled her head to face his. _

"_What are you going to do?" She asked so quietly it was barely audible. _

"_I'm going to fix your arm." He said in a gentler tone than he intended and pulled out his wand. Slowly and carefully, he rolled up the sleeve on her robes and rested her arm on his leg. He tapped his wand twice and muttered an incantation and instantly, Hannah's arm glowed a subtle yellow. _

"_Better?" He asked._

"_Much. Thank you." She whispered, still looking away from him. Lucius pushed her arm away from him and stood abruptly. He began towards the door when he heard her speak again._

"_What is your name?" She called._

_He turned and smirked at her, then turned back to the door and walked out, leaving her in the classroom alone. _

Suddenly Lucius was being shaken lightly awake by someone. He snapped open his eyes and saw his house elf Dinky standing in front of him.

"What the bloody hell do you want." Lucius snarled at the house elf.

"Dinky was wondering how many places to set at the breakfast table sir." Dinky asked shakily.

"Set two." Lucius ordered and Dinky apparated with a pop.

Lucius sat back thinking about his dream. It wasn't a dream though, it was the first time he had met Hannah. It was a memory.

* * *

Hannah laid awake in the bed she found herself in last night and gazed up above her. She couldn't get the events of the night before out of her head and she wanted nothing but to remember the things her memory excluded. She knew something bad had happened but she just didn't know how bad it was. His name was all she could remember. Evan. In the pit of her stomach she knew she had sex, she couldn't deny it, but she couldn't decide whether it was forced or not. Although she ended up at Lucius' home, she didn't think it was with him, although right now she wished more than anything that it had been.

She knew there was no excuse for her actions last night and she also knew Lucius would be livid if he knew the extent of it. He had always been angry when she slept with someone and even more so when they weren't actually together but Hannah never understood why. She had been a big flirt back when she was younger. So much so that she couldn't put an exact number on the amount of boys she was in relationships with but Lucius had been the same way. That is until he met her. Lucius and Hannah were never truly a couple because no matter how hard she tried he always found a reason for them not to date. They had a very close relationship before that sinister day and those times before that she had cherished her entire life. Never had she been more happy than when she was in his presence but she was soon reminded that he did not feel the same for her.

He did the unthinkable and Hannah had never been able to forgive him for it no matter how much he begged and apologized. She knew he had not done it with the intention of hurting her but she could not shake the horrible feeling she had for months after it. She had given him her heart and he stomped on it without hesitation and for that Hannah would never look at him in the same way again. She was thankful he was there last night to help her but that didn't change anything between them. She agreed with herself that she would be polite but never again would she put her trust in that vial man.

Her's thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the bedroom door. She swiftly made her way to the door and opened it to a tiny house elf.

"Hello." She said to the elf.

"Good morning miss. Dinky is to tell miss that breakfast is done and ready if miss wants some." Dinky told her.

"Thank you Dinky, I will be right down." Hannah said and waved the elf goodbye. She shut the door and looked around the room for her clothes. She found the dress she had worn laying on the dresser but when she picked it up she noticed several tears in it. Instead of putting on the tattered dress she decided she would just venture out in what she was already wearing. She woke up last night wearing an oversized black long sleeved shirt with plaid boxers.

Hannah left the bedroom and walked down the wide hall in the direction she guessed lead to the staircase. She was right and when she reached the end of the hallway she saw a large, winding staircase wrapping around an extravagant green and silver crystal chandelier. As she descended to the main floor she noticed many objects of the house, it was much more lavish than she had expected. It was decorated with a dark color scheme but the light that shone through the many large windows lightened up the place. Like her manor, it was furnished with many antique decorations which made her feel oddly at home.

'Malfoy has good taste.' Hannah smiled to herself as she continued her way through the house in search of the breakfast table. The only other times she had been here was when she was to meet Lucius' father and to attend the annual Malfoy winter masquerade ball many years ago, and it had changed a lot since then.

She wandered throughout the main floor searching for the kitchen when finally the scent of warm food that smelt amazing drifted into the hallway. She traced it's origin to a set of large oak doors that were opened widely and she could only guess that that was where the tasty breakfast was hiding. She entered the room an noticed it hadn't been occupied. Thinking Lucius had already eaten she shrugged and took a seat with a plate placed in front of it and loaded it up with an assortment of fruits and some eggs then poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. She was just about to start eating when she heard loud footsteps approaching the room. Hannah looked to the door to see who it was, when she saw Lucius walk casually into the room.

She put her fork down gently and watched him take a seat next to her at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry, I thought you had already eaten." Hannah said quietly, embarrassed that she hadn't waited for the owner of the house before she indulged.

"Thats quite alright." He said while piling food onto his own plate and looked over at her. "You are allowed to eat."

"Oh yes, right." Hannah said nervously while picking up her fork and sliding a grape into her mouth.

The two of them ate without speaking which made Hannah feel awkward. The only noise in the room was the clanking of utensils against the china plates and the sound of birds chirping in the trees just outside the large glass doors. She knew that she was unwelcome here and him not speaking or looking at her made her feel even more out of place.

Lucius finished his breakfast before her and to her surprise he sat and waited until she was finish while reading the Daily Prophet. When Hannah finished her meal she looked at him and cleared her throat noisily. Knowing she wanted to say something, Lucius put down his paper and turned his attention to her with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything." Hannah said shyly.

Instead of replying, Lucius turned back to his paper.

"I'll just go then?" She said as she started to raise from her seat.

"You don't have to leave right away." Lucius said still looking at his paper. "If you are still feeling ill you may stay the rest of the day, but I have quite a bit of paperwork I must attend to."

"Okay, if you're sure." Hannah said holding back a grin at his seemingly uninterested words.

"I'm sure." He said and put down his paper for a second time. He pushed himself away from the table and stood then began for the door. Before leaving, he turned to her and said, "Just don't wander, Hannah." then walked out of the room.

'He knows I like to wander.' Hannah thought to herself, while grinning.

Hannah stayed in the same clothes for the rest of the day. It was warm outside and she enjoyed the random gusts of warm summer air as she adventured the grounds. She took a long walk around the property, exploring the thin woods that surrounded the large lawn. A path she stumbled upon in the trees lead her to a small glistening lake which was where she spent most of the day. The blue sky was reflected on the waters surface which brought ease to her soul. Hannah had always loved the water. Back at Hogwarts she spent many Saturdays swimming and wading in the shallows of the Black Lake. Today she felt too weak to swim in the lake so instead she walked the shore, letting her bare feet feel the coolness of the water and the smoothness of the sand.

When the sun started to go down, Hannah mellowly made her way back to the manor and when the house came into her view she could see Lucius sitting on a bench under a group of tall trees reading a book. She smiled at the sight of him sitting outdoors. It was rare for her to see Lucius at ease like that and she thought it was one of the most alluring sights she'd ever see. He still hadn't noticed her as she got closer, it was only when she sat down that he looked away from his book.

Lucius watched her, admiring every inch of her face. It was only a few hours ago that he had seen her at one of her lowest points and now it seemed that she was a completely different person. She had a kind look on her face and her skin was glowing. She was perfect in his eyes.

He didn't realize that he was staring at her until she spoke and her soft voice dragged him out of his trance.

"How is your book Lucius?" She asked.

"Interesting." He said, closing the book and placing it in his lap. He loved the way she said his name.

Hannah smiled at him and looked off into the distance to watch the sunset. The two sat quietly as the sun fully disappeared and Lucius desperately wanted to break the silence between them.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Hurt." She said simply.

He gave her a questioning look that he knew she didn't see.

"I know I didn't know the guy and all, but I put my trust in him while he was buying me drinks. He seemed like a sweet man who was actually interested in me for once. I didn't think someone would betray me like that again. And to lose my memory of the other things that happened scares me." She answered while clasping her hands together.

Lucius observed her intently. He knew he should be sympathetic to her but instead he was just angry at both her and the man. He knew she wasn't raped. He could tell because there were no markings on her that indicated she was.

"You don't remember anything." He asked with little comfort in his voice.

"No." She said still looking away from him. She could sense his anger and she knew he believed she willingly slept with that man. Despite her loss of memory, she could confidently say he was right.

"Will you be having dinner?" Lucius asked bitterly.

"I'm not hungry."

"I'll have Dinky retrieve your things then." He said getting up. She sat still on the bench for only a moment before she too stood and followed him. They walked towards the manor together, again not speaking. Lucius held the door for her as she entered the house and led her to another door at the end of the hallway.

"Before you leave I have something to give you." He said as he walked into his office. Hannah followed him slowly as she took in her surroundings. It wasn't like the rest of the house, it was different but she couldn't describe how. She figured that this is where he spent most of his time because the room felt like him, and she felt comforted by it.

Lucius rummaged through the papers and folder that littered the top of his desk until he found what he was looking for. It was a large bundle of parchment. He handed it to Hannah before walking back around his desk.

"These are the documents related to your new job at Hogwarts. I was meant to set a meeting with you in order to hand them out but now seems convenient enough. Fill out the ones that require it, and read the rest. I will need them before you start teaching. If you wish you may owl them to me, but if not, you know where I live." He instructed, then lead her out of the room.

Hannah followed him to the front entrance where she saw her dress and other items she had brought with her to the bar last night waiting on a table in the large room. She gathered her things and held them in her arms before walking towards the front doors. She was half way out of the house when Lucius' voice stopped her.

"Hannah," He called. She turned to face him. "Congratulations on your new job. I know how much you've wanted to work at Hogwarts." He said sincerely.

Hannah gave him a weak smile before walking through the door and shutting it behind her. She walked to the end of the path that lead to the manor and sighed. She looked up at the almost black English sky before apparating back to her home in Scotland


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius was in the library when he heard the front door open and close loudly. Lazily, he got out of his chair to see who had come into his house uninvited. When he reached the hall he saw his son Draco heading towards him with a smile and a bag full of his stuff. He had return from spending the week with his mother at her own house.

"Hello father, I'm back." Draco said loudly, his voice carrying down the hall.

"Draco my son, how was your stay with your mother?" Lucius asked as he continued to walk down the hall but changing his destination to the living room.

"A drag, you know I hate it there." Draco drawled. Although Draco was not fond of the fact that his parents were no longer together he accepted it and was very mature about the whole thing which relieved Lucius. He did not want the well being of his son to be the reason he stayed with Narcissa. They both walked to the living room and when they reached it sat down in opposite chairs. Lucius summoned Dinky and requested fire whiskey and two glasses. The house elf hastily left and returned with what her master had demanded of her. The two of them sat across from each other and sipped their drinks in relative silence until Draco spoke up.

"How was everything here? Anything interesting happen?" He asked his father.

"No, nothing of the sort." Lucius replied slowly. "We do however have plans this evening Draco. The Dark Lord wishes to see the both of us at the Riddle House."

Draco tensed when his father mentioned the Dark Lord. Even though he had grown up in a family that worshiped the Dark Lord and what his values were he sill feared the time when he himself would have to follow in his fathers footsteps by becoming one of the Death Eaters. He was not against it and did not show that he was afraid of joining the ranks but deep down he did fear the Dark Lords presence and the crimes he committed. Despite everything, Draco agreed to being ready in time for their departure before leaving the room.

Lucius sighed and leaned back in his chair while he continued to drink his fire whiskey alone. It had been almost three days since he had seen Hannah and he found himself missing her presence within his vastly empty house. He knew nothing would ever blossom between them but that didn't stop him from falling asleep wishing she was next to him. He could still smell the sweet mint on his pillow from her shampoo and it made him long for her even more.

Annoyed with himself and the thoughts he kept having of her, he stood and quickly walked through the house and out the back doors into the yard. He would take a long walk to clear his head of any left over thoughts he had of her. He would after all, have to be on his high alert when meeting with the Dark Lord and he did not want memories of a silly girl jeopardizing his rank within the Dark Lord's inner circle. Since his return the Dark Lord had been very pleased with Lucius and his influence over Ministry matters, although he was gravely distraught when it came to the diary he had given him to keep safe for a reason Lucius was unaware. He knew that he would have to preform excellently in order to keep his position of importance and had no problem doing so, even if it meant sacrificing the only woman he had ever truly wondered about.

Later that evening, Lucius and Draco approached the Riddle House cautiously. When they reached the door Lucius knocked twice and was let in by one of the servants. They walked through the dimly lit halls to the back of the house where the ball room was and where the meeting was to be held. They walked swiftly through the doors and took their seats next to each other. On Lucius' right side sat Draco and on the left sat his fellow Death Eater Evan Rosier. Lucius was thankful he arrived before the Dark Lord, he was in no mood to be humiliated in front of his peers. Since Hannah's departure he found himself in a more foul mood than usual.

"Good evening Lucius." Evan said smugly.

"Evening." Lucius drawled.

"I see you brought your son with you." Evan said.

"Yes, clearly." Lucius answered. He was already bored with the conversation as soon as it had started.

"How was your week?" Evan asked nonchalantly.

"Dull. Yours?"

"Quite interesting actually." Evan said and smirked at him. Lucius looked at him and for a moment a thought entered his mind but quickly pushed it aside. Is was not possible.

"Is there a problem Lucius?" Evan asked amused at Lucius' thoughtful glare.

"No problem Evan." Lucius answered annoyed. He never liked talking to Evan and thankfully before the conversation could carry any further the Dark Lord entered the room, bringing with him a deafening silence.

"Good evening my loyal friends. There is much to be discussed tonight and I am pleased to see that everyone has attended." He said as he scanned the room with his red snake eyes.

Slowly, with his pet snake Nagini at his feet he made his way to his chair at the head of the table. Once seated he began to speak once more.

"There is not much to be done right now my friends, as I am still too weak to make my return known, although I'm sure most intelligent wizards realized it was inevitable. I wish to attack at the most beneficial time and until then I require each and every one of your services. Will you all agree to serve me like you once had?" He asked as he looked around the table at each of his precious Death Eaters, all of which nodded in agreement.

"Very good." He said slowly. "I will require assistance in breaking our fellow Death Eaters out of Azkaban. This will involve intensive planning and swift action since I do not wish my identity to be revealed just yet. On another note, there is a specific witch I am in need of. It has come to my attention that she is a new teacher at Hogwarts."

Lucius' breath caught in his throat.

"She was once apart of our plan, and I must say she was behind much of my success." He said smirking to himself. "I need her in order to kill the boy."

"Who, my lord?" Yaxley spoke.

Voldemort glared at the wizard who dared to speak without being asked.

"Her name is Hannah Nox." He stated coldly and Lucius went numb. He thought the Dark Lord would have cut any connections he made with her when she left his side.

"Severus?" He asked.

"Yes, my lord?" Severus Snape answered deeply and bowed his head slightly.

"I present this task to you, you will watch Miss Nox, and when the time is right you will send word for her capture." He ordered.

"Of course my lord." Severus said nodding his head.

"Very good." Voldemort said as he rose out of his chair. "You may depart now, but Lucius, may I have a word?" He asked looking straight at him. The Dark Lord's gaze was enough to make even the most confident wizards blood run cold.

"Yes my lord." Lucius said as he rose to follow his master. "Wait here Draco." He told his son before leaving the room.

"Lucius, you are still involved with the school, are you not?" The Dark Lord asked as they reached his study. The only light in this room was provided by the fireplace in which the Dark Lord stood in front of which cased light around his silhouette.

"Yes my lord, I am."

"You are to be meeting with Miss Nox before the school year, correct?" He question slowly.

"I am my lord." Lucius choked.

"I want you to mention me. I want you to tell her that I require her services again and that if she passes up the opportunity I will be forced to coax her in... more unpleasant ways then I believe should be necessary." He said while looking at the fire.

"I will tell her my lord." Lucius managed to say.

"Very good, Miss Nox was once a great witch but I fear that since my demise she has lost most of her greater abilities. After everything she has been through I am sure it will be no trouble to persuade her into my hand once again, after the tragic death of her parents she never did look at Dumbledore the same way."

"Of course my lord." Lucius said dully, wondering what his master was talking about.

"You may leave Lucius." He said and Lucius quickly turned and left the room.

He travelled back to the ball room to retrieve his son and quickly dragged him out of the house forcefully. As soon as they were out of the main doors and hit with the cold night air they apparated back to Malfoy manor.

"What did he want father?" Draco asked looking interested.

"Nothing important Draco now go to bed." Lucius said cruelly.

Draco sighed, obviously disappointed in being kept out of this inside information, before leaving his father standing alone in the entrance hall. Lucius hastily made his way to his office and once he was in, shut the door loudly then sat down in the chair behind his desk.

'How am I supposed to mention the Dark Lord to her after all that she's been through?' Lucius questioned himself.

He knew better than anyone the pain she went through while she was involved with Voldemort. He knew how much it hurt her to walk away and how her life was lived in fear until he was defeated, granted that a lot of it had been his doing, it was still because of the Dark Lord that she was hurt and forced to live her life in the shadows.

_Lucius opened the door to the frantic knocking on the other side and was shocked to see Hannah move passed him quickly into his home uninvited. She had fear etched on her face and was shaking violently. _

"_Hannah what's happened?" He asked as he shut the door and turned towards her. _

"_I-I left." Hannah said shakily. _

"_Left where? What are you talking about Hannah?" Lucius said beginning to get worried. _

"_I told him I had regrets and that I was not supportive of his torturous ways. He laughed in my face while he told me he loved me and I told him I wouldn't serve him anymore, I don't want to do these dark things for him anymore. I left." She said getting angry. _

"_He's going to find you, and when he does he's going to kill you." Lucius said in shock. _

_Hannah laughed loudly at Lucius' words. "He would never kill me Lucius. He needs me." She said although Lucius thought she didn't sound entirely convinced. _

"_Where are you going to go?" He asked._

"_I'm going to travel Egypt like I've always wanted and then in a few years perhaps I'll come back when he is no longer looking for me." She said as her eyes burned with anger and regret. "I'm going to miss you Lucius." _

_Deciding actions would be louder than words, Lucius walked to her slowly and embraced her in a long passionate hug. Instead of pushing him away like she always did she let him hold her as she breathed heavily against his chest. He knew she would be safer if she left, but the selfish part of him wanted her to stay here with him even if it risked her getting caught. Lucius loosened his grip on her and gazed into her beautiful green and gold eyes. No matter how far she travelled or how long she was away from him, for as long as he lived, he would never forget those eyes. _

Draco had been laying in his bed for hours, thinking about his experience with the rest of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself and pictured what his life was going to be like once he joined. He knew it was inevitable and a part of him wanted to join. It would give him power and recognition especially when the Dark Lord defeated Harry Potter, which Draco was desperate for. He had disliked Potter since the moment they met. He looked out at the sunny summer day and knew he would have to get out of bed eventually or his father would be upset with him. He stood and dressed himself casually before leaving his bedroom. He was half way down the stairs when he heard a light knocking on the door. Since he was already there he decided to save the house elf the trouble and went to open it himself. He opened the door wide and saw a woman he did not recognize standing outside of the threshold.

"Hello?" He said curiously.

"Uhm.. Hi there. I was just wondering if Lucius is home? I have some papers to drop off." The woman replied nervously.

"Oh alright, he's just inside." He smiled warmly at her and urged her to come in. "Just one moment I'll go get him."

Draco walked to a closed door a few feet away from where she stood uncomfortably and knocked loudly on it. "Father, theres someone here to see you." He said through the closed door.

'Father?' Hannah wondered to herself feeling a tingle in her stomach.

Lucius emerged from the closed room and looked at Hannah who was standing in his entrance awkwardly which brought a smirk to his face.

"Thank you Draco." He said to his son who then left to get ready for dinner.

"Hi. I'm sorry for coming unannounced, I wasn't doing anything so I thought I would hand deliver these." She said as she held out the parchment he requested her to send back once finished. He took the bundle from her hands and thanked her with a light nod.

"Well, it was nice seeing you." She said sweetly and turned back towards the door.

Lucius quickly moved to stand between her and the door which put them at a very close distance to each other. Hannah held her breath and looked at Lucius oddly.

"Please stay for dinner." He said just above a whisper

Hannah swallowed and nodded. He placed the parchment on a nearby table and headed towards the dinning room with Hannah following close behind. When they reached the dinning room Hannah was hit with mouthwatering smells which made her realize just how hungry she was. Lucius sauntered over to the chair that she sat in during the breakfast they shared only a week ago and pulled out the chair. He looked at her, signaling for her to sit. She thanked him as he pushed it in and took his own seat.

A moment later the boy who opened the door for her walked in looking rather irritated. He sat in the seat across from Hannah's and looked skeptically at his father.

"Draco, this is Hannah Nox. She will be having dinner with us. Hannah this is my son Draco." Lucius introduced.

"Hello." Hannah offered nicely and smiled at him. Draco returned her smile with a small one of his own before beginning to putting food on his plate.

"I hope you like turkey." Lucius said as he watched her, waiting for Hannah to get her food.

"Of course, I love turkey." Said Hannah while giving a small laugh.

Instead of eating in silence, this time there was minimal conversation between the three of them. Hannah asked Draco how his summer had been and he talked about his trip to Australia with a few of his mates. Hannah attempted to listen to Draco as he told story after story but could not help notice Lucius throwing many glances in her direction.

Once again she was the last to finish her meal and Draco had already left the table by the time she was done. She took a long drink of her wine then turned her attention to Lucius who was watching curiously.

"What are you looking at?" She asked raising her brow.

"Nothing in particular Miss Nox." Lucius said simply.

They sat quietly for a few moments until Hannah spoke up again.

"How come I haven't seen your wife?" She asked somewhat quietly.

Lucius observed her before answering.

"Because I do not have a wife. Draco's mother and I divorced last year." He stated and leaned back in his chair, all the while smirking as her reaction changed from glum to hopeful.

"I for one, do not like to sit after a big meal, would you accompany me to the grounds for a light walk?" Lucius asked in an attempt to put her at ease. He stood from his chair and held his hand out for her to grasp. Hannah nodded and took his outstretched hand. Lucius directed her towards the doors and let her lead them out and into the yard.

They walked towards the small wooded area opposite the manor without speaking but instead of it being awkward, Hannah found it very relaxing this time around. The sun had gone down completely but the moon was shinning so brightly that it illuminated the cloudless night. Hannah inhaled in the cool, fresh air while she walked beside Lucius who continued to watch her as they carried on. They ended up at the path that Hannah remembered lead to the lake she visited the last time she was here and got excited. To her there was nothing more beautiful than staring out at a body of water as it reflected the moonlight.

When they approached the lake Lucius lead her to a bench that was positioned in a grass patch just beside the lakes shore. Hannah sat down and looked at the view in front of her in. She was completely speechless by the magnificence of the scenery. The full moon reflected off the calm lake which silhouetted the thick forest along its far shores. Its beauty sent a shiver down her spine which Lucius took as her being cold. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and slid closer to her, and Hannah, lost in the moment, leaned her head on his shoulder. The two sat there for a long period of time as they enjoyed the nice evening until Lucius' mind wandered to what the Dark Lord requested of him.

Not wanting to move her away from him, he quietly asked her how she had been since the last time he had seen her.

Hannah, not taking her eyes off the lake replied softly,

"Not great, every time I close my eyes, I see his."

"The man from the bar?" He asked gently.

"Yes. I see his bright green eyes burning into mine."

"You remember the color of his eyes?

"Yes, but still it's the only thing I can remember vividly, everything else is still a blur." She says as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

Lucius sighed as he tried to think of a way to bring up the undesirable topic, Voldemort.

"Hannah, theres something I have to talk to you about." He said while turning to face her.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him with those beautiful eyes.

"The Dark Lord has returned." He said slowly and looked away from her, not wanting to see the emotion her eyes held.

"What?" She breathed.

"He wants you." Lucius whispered.

"I don't care what Tom wants, he knows I wont align myself with him anymore. I've spent the many years since his fall just trying to clear my name. There are still so many out there that consider me guilty. Now that I finally have a job at the school I don't want to put myself in a place that could ruin that." Hannah said and Lucius could hear the anger in her voice.

"He announced that if you didn't come willingly, he would find other means of acquiring your services." Lucius said firmly. He knew Hannah would not take the news pleasantly but he also did not want to see her taken against her will. "Just go to him Hannah."

"I will not go to that vial beast. Do you know how long I have waited just to get over the feelings I've had for him?" Hannah replied, her voice just as firm as his. She looked at Lucius, searching for what he was hiding. "You're still serving him aren't you?" She asked quietly and he simply nodded in response.

Hannah looked back to the lake for a moment then turned back to the man sitting next to her. She couldn't blame him for going back, she knew he had no choice, no matter the horrible crimes he was forced to commit. All of Tom's followers had to go back or they risked their lives and Lucius had a son to protect. It took all of her courage to walk away from him, and when she did she never once feared her life would be in jeopardy. But unlike her, all these other witches and wizards who served under him were expendable in his opinion.

Hannah reached down and gently grabbed his hands before looking back up at his face.

"Lucius." She whispered which caused him to look up at her. "I understand."

He said nothing while looking into her eyes. He knew he was acting like a pathetic man but he strangely didn't mind Hannah seeing him like this. She had always been kind to him, even though he had never been particularly compassionate towards her.

"He said something about your parents and Dumbledore." He pressed. Hannah looked back out to the lake while thoughts of her parents flooded her mind.

"He was supposed to protect them from the Dark Lord. He thought they were threatened by him but it was the exact opposite. Tom never intended to attack my family, why would he? They were exactly what he held dear. We were a pureblood family, a powerful one and Tom made it very clear he had no reason for destroying them. Instead it was someone close to Dumbledore who killed them, a friend of his." She explained emotionlessly.

"You are willing to work with him at Hogwarts?" Lucius questioned, not fully understanding.

"I've learned that to live a blithe life one must learn to forgive. I realize my parents deaths were not at his hand and I know that he truly did had their safety in mind, he was just foolish. Probably more overwhelmed than anything." Hannah continued.

"I see." He said, still curious but he decided to change the subject. If she was living life through forgiveness, maybe one day she would learn to forgive him for the terrible things he had put her through.

"I've been thinking about you." He said and grinned as a blush crept onto her cheeks.

He always did have that effect on her, no matter how much it aggravated her to be helpless at one touch from him or one simple compliment, she had never been able to hide how he made her feel. Lucius let go of one of her hands and brought it up to her face, stroking her cheek tenderly and stopping at the corner of her mouth. Hannah grinned as he watched her lips and continued to trace his finger under her bottom lip. Hannah slid herself closer to him so that her breasts rested firmly against his chest.

Slowly, Lucius dropped his finger from her face and brought his hand to the nape of her neck and pulled her face to his before pressing his lips against hers. The moment their lips met sent a wave of passion through the both of them. Lucius continued to deepen the kiss while bringing his other hand to rest gently on the small of her back to pull her closer to him. Hannah wrapped both her arms around his neck and moaned quietly at the feeling of their bodies being pressed together.

After the longest moment, Hannah slowly pulled her lips away from his and attempted to catch her breath while he did the same. He locked his eyes with hers and she smiled slightly. Lucius grinned at her subtly and leaned his lips to her ear before whispering,

"I've missed you Hannah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** I am so sorry for the delay in uploads. School is kicking my ass hard this semester. I only put this up because all it needed was a bit of editing. If you are following my other story, _The Last Time_, don't expect an update until mid April. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope all of you that are following will stick with my stories despite the delay!

* * *

It was Hannah's first day teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since she attended the school when she was a child she had dreamed of working there as a teacher. The only downside was that teaching History of Magic was not her first choice. Her true passion was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts position but unfortunately some Ministry worker already took that spot. She gladly settled for the next open position.

She apparated in front of the main gates outside the grounds of the school and quickly made her way up the path that lead to the castle. Once she crossed the bridge and walked through the courtyard she entered through the main doors. Her breath caught as she took in the magnificent castle walls. This place had always amazed her when she was young and she was glad to see that it hadn't changed in all these years.

Hannah made her way to the first floor where the headmaster's office was. She said the password and walked up the spiral staircases that lead to his office. When she was finally there she knocked on the heavy wooden door. On the other side she heard the sweet voice of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts invite her in. She pushed open the door and smiled at the elderly man.

"Good afternoon Miss Nox, it is such a pleasure to see you again." Albus said as he rose from his chair behind his desk. "Come, sit."

Hastily, Hannah made her way to the desk and took a seat in front of it and greeted Albus with a firm handshake.

"How have you been?" He asked as he popped a lemon candy into his mouth.

"Very well Albus thank you. You have no idea how happy I am that I got this job." Hannah said smiling slightly.

"I know that you are the perfect candidate for it dear and I know you will thrive in the position. Is there any questions you have for me?" Albus asked.

"Nothing that hasn't already been answered in the pile of parchment you sent me." She said grinning at him.

"Very well then, I will have Minerva meet you outside my office and she will show you the way to your rooms which is where you will be staying while you are a professor here. Dinner, as you probably remember, starts at six this evening in the great hall." Albus told her as they both rose from their chairs.

"Thank you, and yes, how could I forget." Hannah said happily. She turned to walk out of his office when a dangerous thought struck her. Did he know?

"Professor," She began, "...about Tom?"

"Don't worry Hannah, he will not be able to hurt you here, you have my word." Albus said knowingly. Hannah gave Albus a small smile and they said their goodbyes before she descended down the spiraling staircase to meet Minerva McGonagall, who would take her to where she would be living for the next ten months.

The two of them walked to the fourth floor where her living quarters were located and she was given the password to open the portrait. When they arrived Minerva told Hannah it was nice seeing her again, and left her to unpack.

Hannah walked into the room and was blown away. It was much grander than she had ever expected. The main room was large, and was furnished with a beautiful leather couch and two chairs that surrounded a brick fireplace. There was a large window on one wall and under it sat a cherry wood desk. She walked through the main room and into one of the rooms that were on either side of the fireplace. This was her bedroom and it was almost as lovely as the one at Malfoy Manor, only smaller and less furnished. As she walked through the room she stopped at the three large windows that were on the opposite wall from the door. She looked out and saw the Black Lake stretched on for miles into the Scottish hills that surrounded Hogwarts. It was a breathtaking view and she smiled. Albus had remembered her love of water scenery. Hannah walked into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom as well as the main room. It had both a shower, and a large bathtub, which she was thankful for. She loved taking baths.

Hannah laid herself down on her new bed and thought about her first day of teaching. She was nervous, mainly because she did not adore the subject and knew that this was the class where many students decided to take their naps. She didn't want to be that boring teacher that no one liked so instead she thought about ways to make her class more interesting. She became tired with all the thinking and planning so she decided she would take a nap before dinner.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. They were talking about their summers and how excited they were to be back at Hogwarts for their fifth year. Soon the students went quiet as the headmaster rose to give a speech.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a pleasant break and are ready to resume your education. We have a few changes in staff this year. First off, Professor Grubbly-Plank will be filling in the Care of Magical Creatures class while our gamekeeper Hagrid is away." Dumbledore sent a wave towards the new Professor he had referred to.

This announcement worried Harry and his friends.

"Where's Hagrid gone?" Ron whispered to them. Hermione shrugged in response and turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Second, we have a new History of Magic Professor. Miss Hannah Nox will be taking over Professor Binns' position." He said and Harry could sense a touch of excitement in his voice, yet he didn't quite know why. Dumbledore gestured towards the woman who had been sitting next to Professor Snape and she smiled towards the room. She wasn't like any teacher he had seen here before; she looked young.

"I definitely won't be dreading going to that class anymore." Fred Weasley whispered to Harry and Ron from across the table giving them a sly wink.

"And finally, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts position will be filled by Miss Delores Umbridge." Dumbledore said as he again gestured towards the staff table at the woman sitting at the end, dressed in all pink. Just as he was about to continue with his speech, she cleared her throat loud enough to draw everyone's attention. Slowly she stood and walked towards the headmaster's podium.

She gave a long drawling speech about her views on magic and the ministries view for future learning. This caused Hermione to shift nervously in her seat.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." She whispered bluntly.

Harry turned back to the staff table and noticed the new Professor Nox's annoyed expression. He could tell that she clearly wasn't impressed with what Umbridge was saying either. She caught his gaze and turned to look at him, she sent him a light grin, which he returned then turned her attention to Professor Snape who began discussing something with her.

Hannah noticed herself being watched during that god-awful speech Delores was giving so she turned her attention to the Gryffindor table. She saw a young boy watching her with interest and so she smiled at him. He looked very familiar but couldn't place him. She turned her attention to Severus Snape who was sitting to the right of her. He had a sneer on his face while listening to that woman talk so Hannah lightly bumped her shoulder into his.

"What's wrong?" She asked grinning at him.

"I don't see why this disturbing woman is qualified to teach that position." Severus huffed angrily. Hannah laughed at the look on his face as he said these words, which lightened his mood slightly.

* * *

Once she was done her speech Delores sat back down and continued to smile that unpleasant smile at the room. Hannah and Severus continued to chat for a while longer until most of the students and teachers had left. It was getting late and Hannah knew she needed a good nights rest to be able to face her first day of teaching.

"It's getting late, and I'm quite nervous about my first day tomorrow so I think I should be well rested in order to tackle it." Hannah told Severus before taking one last drink out of her cup. She began to stand when Severus stood with her.

"Allow me to walk you back to your quarters Miss Nox." Severus said and he held his hand out for her to grab onto while getting up off her chair.

"That would be lovely." Hannah said to him kindly and let him lead her out of the staff entrance.

Hannah and Severus walked towards the grand staircases. It really was late and there were very few students occupying the halls and every one that was still around quickly removed themselves from their sight.

"I remember you." Severus said quietly as they waited for the flight of stairs to change. Hannah gave him an odd look so he decided to continue.

"You were Lily Evan's friend from Ravenclaw. You and Sirius Black were together?" He said, showing his discomfort when talking of Sirius.

"Yes, I was both. You were Lily's friend. I remember you too." Hannah said kindly. She remembered more than she had wanted. She thought back to there times at Hogwarts and knew that her boyfriend at the time, Sirius, picked on him quite a bit. Hannah and Lily were very close in their first four years of going to school together but then started losing touch. Lily also didn't like that Hannah began dating James Potter's best friend because she despised them.

Hannah smiled as she thought back to the memories she had with Lily. They were inseparable at a time and she truly regretted losing her.

"Miss Nox?" Severus' voice said removing her from her memories.

"Call me Hannah." She said and smiled at him. The two continued to talk about what they did after their years at Hogwarts and Hannah learned all about Severus' love of the Dark Arts, something they shared in common. When they reached the portrait that opened to her rooms Hannah thanked Severus for his company and wished him a good night.

"Don't stress about your first day, I'm sure you'll at least capture their attention better than Professor Binns ever did." Severus said with a pained smile on his face. He nodded at her and left towards his own living quarters.

Once inside, Hannah went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She then dropped herself down on the couch in front of the fireplace and closed her eyes trying to relax.

_Hannah was sitting under a large pine tree that stood near the Black Lakes shore. She had her back leaned against its large trunk and spread out around her was her potions notes and books. She had lots of homework that needed to be completed and instead of going the library she chose to complete it outside because that is where she felt the most relaxed. _

"_Hello Hannah!" She heard and looked up to see the face of her friend Lily Evan smiling down at her. _

"_Lily! I can't talk much, I have loads of homework I need to finish." She said sadly. _

"_Is it alright if I join you? I have a paper due in Charms and I've barely started." Lily said looking nervous. _

"_Of course." Said Hannah while making space for her friend to sit. The two girls worked on their homework for over an hour while occasionally conversing. _

"_Done!" Hannah exclaimed as she loudly shut her potions textbook. Lily looked over at her friend jealously; she had only half finished the essay that was due to be handed in the next day._

_Hannah looked up and saw her boyfriend and his friend walking towards the two. She smiled, as they got closer and waved to the both of them._

"_Hello beautiful." Sirius said as he sat down next to Hannah and wrapped both his arms around her delicate frame. _

"_And hello to you gorgeous." James said to Lily, taking a set between her and Sirius. Lily just simply rolled her eyes and tried to focus back on her essay. _

"_What are you two up to?" Hannah asked while struggling to get out of Sirius' grip. He let go of her and placed one arm around her shoulders that he knew she much rather preferred. _

"_Sitting with the two most lovely girls at Hogwarts of course." James said then winked at Lily. Instead of finding it amusing, Lily scoffed and shook her head. _

_Hannah knew James had a thing for her friend and laughed at all his petty attempts to woo her. Lily would never go for him, at least not while his head was swollen to it's current size. Lily liked modest guys, and James was the complete opposite of that although it seemed he was slowly getting through to her. _

"_What're you working on Evans?" James asked her while eyeing her essay. They began discussing her topic and James gave her a few ideas that she could use in order to finish it. He even managed to make her smile slightly. _

_Hannah sighed and leaned back into Sirius. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently. That was something she loved about him most, instead of talking all the time he enjoyed sitting in silence with her. Hannah was never a big fan of mushy relationships, and before she had found Sirius all the other ones she was in ended because the boys thought she wasn't affectionate enough. Sirius was the same as her, he did not like discussing his feelings or showing his love towards a girl through speech. Instead he appreciated just being around the person he liked. This is why, Hannah believed, they were so compatible. _

_She was so relaxed just sitting there, breathing in the fresh air and leaning back against the strong chest of Sirius. This was the happiest Hannah had been in a long time, but then something caught her eye. _

_His blonde hair shone in the sun as he turned and smirked arrogantly at her. Hannah tensed and felt her breathing stop. Sirius looked down at her and noticed her looking at something. He followed her gaze and realized what it was that caught her eye. Malfoy had always given her a hard time, especially because she was his girlfriend but he didn't know close to the extent of it. _

_Sirius tilted her chin up so her face was towards him. He looked into her eyes and saw a glint of fear before they changed to give off the loving gaze she always had when looking at him. He kissed her gently and smiled at her as they pulled away. _

_For a moment, Hannah was completely at ease. When he kissed her all the pain and fear her life held seemed to melt away and was replaced with nothing but happiness. She had never felt like this before. She knew she was deeply in love with Sirius Black._

* * *

After breakfast Hannah immediately made her way to her classroom on the Fifth Floor. She wanted to get there and prepare before any of her students were to arrive. She sat at her desk that was positioned at the front of the room and preceded to write down her lesson plan for the next week.

She was startled when a knock sounded on the closed door. She went to open it and found a cluster of five or so boys waiting for her to open the door.

'That's strange...' she thought to herself. 'They were fifteen minutes early.'

She greeted them at the door and let them into the class. She was teaching the fifth year Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's this block, which she was thankful for. She didn't want to deal with the bad attitudes of the Slytherin students this early in the morning. Hannah sat back in her desk and waited for the remaining students to arrive.

"Miss, what are we learning today?" a Ravenclaw boy said with a blush on his cheeks.

She smiled at him and said simply, "just a bit of history."

It was about five to, and all the desks in the classroom were filled. She let the students chat quietly amongst themselves until the class was scheduled to start, then stood from her desk and walked towards the students. Almost instantly the room went silent which made Hannah smile.

"Hello class, I'm Professor Nox and this is History of Magic," she said kindly.

"I know that most of you are only here because this class is required of all you Hogwarts students, it's definitely not one of the most interesting classes but all you have to do is make it through the remainder of the year and you're free." Hannah said and this caused most of the class to smile at the thought.

"Despite it not being a 'fun' class, it still teaches very useful information. This year you are to write your OWL's so if you really want to continue the subject you're going to need to pay close attention in class, show up regularly, and put some effort in."

"We have a lot to cover this year, and instead of staring off by throwing a bunch of information at you on your first day I've decided that instead, we will learn the history of each other. You will get to know me, and I'll get to know you, which will hopefully create a more comfortable environment. So Miss...?" Hannah began, signaling to a Gryffindor girl sitting near the front of the class.

"Hermione Granger." The girl said.

"Miss Granger, you can close your notebook." She said and laughed gently.

"I'll start." Hannah said and sat on the edge of her desk. "My name is Hannah Nox. I was born and raised in England but moved to Scotland a few years ago with my cat. I attended Hogwarts an unimportant amount of years ago and during that time I knew that I wanted to become a teacher here. When I was finished school, I travelled to Egypt and continued my studies there. I am probably more qualified in the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject, but as you know, you have a... pleasant woman filling that class. This is my first teaching job and I took it because I have always been fascinated by events in the Wizarding world's history even though when I was your age I only enjoyed coming to this class because it provided me with a nice hour long nap." Hannah finished as a couple students laughed.

"Who wants to go next?" She asked excitedly and when no one rose there hand her face dropped. "I'll go to the list then." She picked up the list on her desk with all the students names and read the name on the bottom.

"Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked up and swallowed hard.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself and why you are taking this class."

"Hi I'm Ron, I'm the sixth oldest in my family. I have a pet owl and I don't like spiders. I'm taking this class because it's a required class for all Hogwarts students." Ron said with a red face.

Hannah laughed at his response,

"I like your honestly. Next we have... Potter. Harry Potter?" She asked looking up from the list. The boy that was watching her in the great hall last night looked at her.

"That's me." He said.

Hannah smiled, that's where she recognized him from, and he looked exactly like his father with the eyes of his mother.

Hannah continued to go around the class until each student had spoken. She found that basically all, other than a select few, were only there because they had to be which disappointed her a bit. It also challenged her to keep their attention and perhaps more would find her ways of teaching more interesting and continue their education in the area.

Once everyone was done speaking there was only ten minutes left in the class so she allowed them to be let out early.

* * *

"So what do you think of her?" Ron asked his two friends Harry and Hermione.

"I think she's nice." Hermione said. "Maybe this year I won't be the only one awake, did you see how everyone paid attention to her when she was talking?"

"Yeah I noticed. She just seems familiar, like maybe I've seen her before but I can't figure out where." Harry said as they walked towards their next class.

"I agree, there's something about her." Hermione said suspiciously.

At dinner that evening, Harry and his friends ate and complained about the amount of homework they received on their first day of classes.

"I know it is a ridiculous amount! The only class we don't have homework is in History of Magic. Thank Merlin." Ron said through a stuffed mouth.

"I really like Miss Nox. She's very original." Fred said as he looked over at her sitting at the staff table talking with Professor McGonagall and laughing about something.

"Freddy's got a little crush." His brother George said while shoving him with his shoulder.

"Do not. She is hot though." He said and everyone laughed.

* * *

Hannah was enjoying her second dinner at Hogwarts and this time sat between Minerva and Severus. During dinner, her and Minerva reminisce of the time when Hannah was her student and how bad she was at Transfiguration.

"You know, I studied for three days straight in order to do well on that examination." Hannah said laughing. "And then you gave me a troll because I couldn't get the hair off my snuffbox."

Minerva laughed and shook her head. "You were one of my more... difficult students Hannah, but I did admire your dedication."

Severus turned up the corner of his mouth at hearing this. He remembered Hannah being one of the worst Transfiguration students he'd ever seen and when he was paired with her for a potions lab he was worried she would jeopardize them receiving a good mark but soon found out she was excellent in the subject.

Once Hannah was finished dinner she decided to turn in early and work on more lesson plans. She said goodbye to both Minerva and Severus and began making her way back to her rooms when she heard her name being called.

"Miss Nox!" The voice shouted in a singsong tone.

Hannah turned around to see who it was and saw Delores Umbridge walking towards her with a sickening grin on her face.

"Ah Hannah dear I'm so glad I caught you." She said as she reached her. "I was wondering if I may talk to you for a moment." Hannah simply stared at her without response. She did not want to talk to this woman, not after hearing all her ridiculous babble about the Ministry becoming involved with the learning at the school.

"I do hope that you are keeping things appropriate in your class." She said with a fake politeness that made Hannah want to gag.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I know about you Miss Nox, and I am particularly surprised you got this job. I personally don't think you are fit to teach a bunch of students who are very easily influenced."

"I don't know what you are talking about Delores." Hannah said sternly.

"I'm going to be keeping a very close eye on you." She said coldly before returning a smile to her face. "Have a pleasant evening." She said and waved goodbye.

Hannah continued on her way to her room while thinking about what Delores said.

'She knew about me? What does that mean?' She asked herself as she reached the entrance to her room. She said the password and the portrait swung aside allowing her through. When she walked into her bedroom she noticed an envelope lying on her bed. Hannah sat down on her bed and picked up the note. It had no name on the front or any sort of indication showing what it was. Curiously she opened it and pulled out the piece of parchment that was inside.

_Hannah,_

_I would like you to accompany me in Hogsmeade this coming weekend. Meet me in the Three Broomsticks at one. _

_L.M._

Hannah smiled to herself and hugged the letter against her chest. She was excited to see him again, and had a plan that involved fire whiskey and a comfortable patch of grass.


End file.
